1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner in which removing dust from a dust receptacle is made more convenient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright vacuum cleaners generally have a large dust receptacle. A cyclone dust-separating apparatus, which generates a whirling air current is fixed in a cleaner body, and a dust receptacle for collecting dust separated from air by the centrifugal force is detachably attached to the fixed cyclone dust-separating apparatus. When dust has been collected inside the dust receptacle, a user may detach the dust receptacle from the cyclone dust-separating apparatus and empty the dust receptacle.
When the dust receptacle is detached from the cyclone dust-separating apparatus, remaining contaminants may leak out into the cyclone dust-separating apparatus. For example, hair or fibrous material may be tangled near the exhaust grill of the cyclone dust-separating apparatus. If a small impact is applied to the dust receptacle, dust attached to the hairs or the like is scattered around the vacuum cleaner.
The vacuum cleaner or the area around the cleaner body may become dirty when the user empties the dust receptacle, and the user's hands may also be made dirty by the dust. Accordingly, improvements to the dust receptacle are required.